The Other Petrova: Blessed with a Curse
by Exotic Melody
Summary: Jacqueline Flemming has never quite been the girl next door, no matter how hard she tried to be. A certain force leads her to Mystic Falls where she finds not only the inspiration she had been looking for but also a life she had been born to live. Thrust into a town full of the supernatural, Jacqueline Flemming finds she was blessed with a curse.
1. Prologue

Jacqueline Flemming entered her apartment late that night. She had just come back from Tennessee, after seeing her Mom...and her husband, Pete.  
>She had decided to go to her Mom for a few weeks for Christmas which had turned into a month long vacation.<br>She smiled to herself as she sauntered towards her bedroom door.  
>She was done with college and she already had a job. A job she'd been dreaming of since junior high; she had managed to get her first novel published in her junior year in college. But now, she had no inspiration and life was boring...her editor, Beau was impatient to say the least.<p>

As she was entering her bedroom, she heard a muted footstep behind her. She immediately grew alert and her jet lag disappeared all at once.  
>She turned towards the sound and heard a familiar voice speak, "You seem to be controlling your reflexes quite well, baby girl."<p>

She felt like her heart had stopped beating at the sound of the voice and within a few seconds the voice's owner stood before her.  
>"Is- Aunt Isobel!" she choked out, "Why are you here?"<p>

"Do I need a reason to visit my niece?" Isobel said calmly.

"You didn't decide to tell me that you were going undead, so yeah...you do."

"Ric told you of course?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Isobel didn't answer; instead she reached for her niece's wrist. Jacqueline flinched at the cold touch as Isobel grabbed her wrist.  
>The vampire raised it for a brief moment and then let it go, "You're not wearing it. Good."<br>She looked Jacqueline in the eye, her pupils dilating, and said, "Jacqueline? You remember how you always wanted to go to Mystic Falls? Now's your chance...help Ric and while you're there, don't ever take off the vervain bracelet that Granny gave you, alright?"

Jacqueline nodded blankly.  
>"Forget that I ever visited you...make the most of Mystic Falls."<br>Isobel was out of the apartment in no time leaving Jacqueline alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys! New fan-fic! Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I'm here for your entertainment! Kinda...  
>This story is obviously inspired by Blessed with a Curse by Bring Me The Horizon :)<strong>


	2. Mysterious Mystic Falls

The roads ahead stretched on ahead as Jacqueline drove to her destination, Mystic Falls. It was a sunny day and Jacqueline felt elated.  
>After months of contemplating she had finally decided to visit Mystic Falls.<br>She never understood why she had wanted to come to Mystic Falls of all places but she had just wanted to...like her life would be incomplete if she didn't come to this town.  
>She knew that the town was infested with vampires, but that somehow didn't stop her from coming. Any town with vampires wasn't safe but she couldn't stop herself.<br>And she knew that Uncle Ric wouldn't be pleased but she came anyways. A few weeks wouldn't do any harm, would it?

She turned on the radio and just focused on the road. A smile crept up to her face when she saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'.  
>A small town with many mysteries, what did it have in store for her?<br>As she got into the town she could see that it didn't look much different from other towns. The buildings, the people seemed ordinary enough.  
>Driving further into the town, she came across a place called the Mystic Grill.<br>Alaric had told her during one of their occasional phone calls that it was the usual hangout of the teenagers and adults alike. The odds were Ric would be there.  
>So, she decided to check the place out. Parking her car in the parking lot (where else?) she got out of the car and locked it.<p>

Jacqueline brushed her dark brown hair back with her hand, her blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief as she walked towards the entrance.  
>She pushed the door open and stepped into the restaurantbar. The place wasn't really crowded maybe it was because of the fact that it was noon; the place was dimly lit, giving the whole place a cozy atmosphere.  
>Maybe that's the reason everyone comes here, Jacqueline thought.<br>She moved her gaze over the crowd and it finally landed on someone familiar sitting at the bar.  
>She tutted to herself and strode over to the bar; the bartender was pouring him another glass of scotch.<p>

Just as Alaric was about to grab the glass, someone beat him to it.  
>He looked up in irritation, not knowing why someone would drink someone else's drink unless they were high or looking for a fight.<br>Jacqueline took a sip from the glass and grinned at Alaric, "Shouldn't drink during the day."  
>His shock at seeing Jacqueline was evident from the expression on his face. He didn't say a word as he stared up at her. Not being able to comprehend why she was there or why she'd decide to come to the town after all that he'd said about it.<p>

"Why exactly are you here?" Alaric asked his tone disapproving.

"Feels amazing to meet you too, Uncle Ric," Jacqueline took another sip from the glass.

"Stop drinking, will you? Answer my question," Alaric stood up and took the glass from his niece.

"I just felt like it, okay? Utter lack of inspiration...you'd think being a writer was easy, I thought a new place would give me something to write about and you know Beau!" Jacqueline put her hands in the air as if in surrender.  
>She knew he'd react that way. He was...a lone ranger. He had always done things himself and he didn't like putting other people in danger.<p>

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Alaric lowered his voice.

"As long as you want me here," Jacqueline shrugged.

"If it was up to me, I'd send you back to North Carolina this instant."

"Okay...a week tops," the girl said sighing.

"Alright, just a week," Alaric's voice dropped to a whisper, "And while you're here...nothing supernatural. I know a part of your coming here is because of the...folklore and nothing of that sort is in store for you. No vampire...witches...wizards, nothing."

"Alright, alright...none of that stuff."

Alaric finished off his scotch in one sip and set his glass down on the counter. He took out his wallet and paid for it.  
>"Let's get a table, I really don't like sitting at the bar with my niece," he led his way towards one of the empty tables.<br>Both of them took their seats across from each other.

"Really, why are you drinking during the day?" Jacqueline asked.  
>Alaric gave her a stern look.<p>

"Two sips," she rolled her eyes.

"There was a lot going on in the town...vampires trying to kill the Founding Families, a hunter trying to kill all vampires...Damon nearly died because he wanted to be an ass..."

"Damon as in the vampire Damon, right? The one who turned Aunt Is—" she stopped herself immediately from saying her name.

"It wasn't his fault, she wanted to become a vampire...she left me, she left all of us," Alaric looked down at table, "and Damon is a good drinking buddy."

Jacqueline let out a small laugh, "So you guys are partners in crime?"

"You could say that."  
>And after a long time Jacqueline saw Ric smile.<p>

"What do you do? Save the town from mystery creatures and all?"

"Uhhh...Mr. Saltzman?"  
>Both Alaric and Jacqueline looked up. It was a waiter, a guy who looked quite young, he had blonde hair and was kind of buff looking.<br>"Won't you place your orders?"  
>His eyes traveled to Jacqueline and then back at Alaric.<p>

"Yeah...um...Matt, nothing for me."  
>Alaric nodded at Jacqueline who read quickly through the menu.<p>

"Just a grilled cheese sandwich, thanks," Jacqueline forced a smile.  
>She knew what he had assumed and was frankly quite offended by it.<br>As soon as the waiter, Matt, had walked away she leaned forward, "I don't look _that _old, right? Old enough to be with you?"

"Of course you don't, these kids just assume stuff, okay?" Alaric rolled his eyes.  
>Jacqueline's sandwich arrived a few minutes later. Jacqueline smiled her thanks.<br>"Matt, how's Caroline?" Alaric asked.

"She's fine actually; the doctor said that she'll be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good," Alaric nodded.  
>"This is my niece, Jacqueline, by the way."<br>Jacqueline smiled to herself; Alaric could be the sweetest sometimes. He always got rid of what bothered her.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'm in his history class," Matt looked a bit apologetic now.

"Hey," Jacqueline now smiled genuinely.  
>Matt nodded and walked away.<br>After finishing her sandwich, Jacqueline paid for it after much argument with Alaric and they exited the Grill.

"Anywhere you wanna go? There's a carnival going on in the school," Alaric said, following Jacqueline to her car. He usually didn't go around in his car just school and somewhere further away from his apartment.

"No. I wanna go to your place," Jacqueline smiled as she unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat and Alaric got into the passenger seat.  
>"It's nearby right? Seeing that you didn't bring your car."<p>

"It's right across the street actually."  
>Jacqueline sighed and got into her car; this was kinda stupid. She quickly drove into the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out.<br>Alaric got her suitcase and carried it into the building, Jacqueline on his heels. They went up the stairs while finally standing on the landing in front of the door with a large number 9 on it. Alaric set the suitcase on the floor and took out his keys and unlocked the door.  
>"Welcome to my humble abode," he announced as he led the way inside.<br>Jacqueline looked around it was a nice place. There was a shelf on one side of the room covering the entire wall, filled with books. There was a couch and a coffee table, a small standard living room. There were two doors that led to other rooms. She supposed one led to his bedroom and one to the kitchen.

"It's nice...very Mr. History Teacher," Jacqueline grinned.

"I don't want any arguments here, I'm gonna sleep on the couch."  
>Jacqueline was about to open her mouth but a look from Alaric stopped her from saying anything.<p>

After getting her suitcase into the bathroom and taking a shower, the rest of the evening was spent watching random stuff on the TV, they ordered pizza for dinner and talked, no one mentioned anything 'supernatural.'  
>Maybe both of them had forgotten how it felt to have someone's company, someone you've known for ages and knew that they'd be there for you no matter what. They forgotten how it felt like to talk about things from ages ago, things that made them laugh and smile. They had forgotten how it felt to have a family.<br>"I can't believe how much you've grown," Alaric chuckled.

"Don't say that...it'll make you feel old," Jacqueline pouted, "and we don't want the handsome history teacher to feel old, right?"

"Yeah and it's time for bed," Alaric said, standing up.

"You're treating me like I'm eight..." Jacqueline pouted, or at least tried to.

"Eight or twenty-one...you're still a kid."  
>She rose and went to the bedroom door and after bedding Ric a quite 'good night' she slipped into the room.<br>She slept soundly that night, no dreams.

Jacqueline woke up in the morning feeling positively happy. She went into the small living room and saw that Alaric was still sleeping soundly on the couch. She went into the kitchen for some coffee. It was a habit of hers...first thing in the morning had to be coffee.  
>Just as she was searching up some drawers, rather loud knocking noises made her get out of the kitchen.<br>The knocks seemed to have awoken Alaric as he was now sitting up on the couch.  
>"Could you get that please?"<p>

Jacqueline went up to the door and opened it to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, standing there an urgent look on her face.  
>She seemed surprised to see Jacqueline there.<br>"Uhhh...Hey! I'm Elena, is Alaric in?"

Recognition dawned onto Jacqueline and she smiled, she knew she had looked familiar. She'd seen the picture in one of books of Isobel's research. Elena was supposed to look exactly like Katherine Pierce and she did! The resemblance was uncanny.  
>"Of course! Elena! He's inside," Jacqueline led the way in.<p>

As soon as she had closed the door, Elena started talking.  
>"Morning...Ric. Uhhhh..." her eyes drifted to Jacqueline.<p>

"It's alright Elena, she knows. This is Jacqueline by the way."

"Oh! It's nice to finally meet you, Jacqueline."

"It's amazing to meet you...we're cousins, technically, you know that right?"

"Yeah..." Elena smiled but Jacqueline could see that something was bothering her.  
>She turned to Alaric, "I'm guessing that Damon told you what happened last night. And that Caroline transitioned. And we seem to have some more problems...come over to the Boarding House, Stefan will explain it all."<br>Jacqueline raised an eyebrow at Alaric; what could have happened over the course of one night?  
>Alaric held up a hand to Jacqueline, signalling that he'd explain later.<br>Elena looked at the exchange between the two but continued anyways.

"I'll be there, I guess, but only if Jacqueline can come."  
>Elena shook her head.<p>

"It would be okay if it was just Stefan but Damon...you know?"

"With everything happening the way they are, I think Jacqueline is safest if she is with me."

"I do have my vervain bracelet too. I didn't come totally unprepared," Jacqueline crossed her arms.

Elena nodded, "If Alaric wants you with him then maybe it'll be alright. We'll meet up at the Boarding House, see you there."  
>Elena gave Jacqueline a hug as a sign of welcome. She waved goodbye and was out of the door in no time.<p>

"So no supernatural for me?" Jacqueline mocked.

"At least I know them. And by the way, Damon's a dick so...stay away, okay?"

"Yeah...nothing supernatural...just paying some vampires a neighbourly visit," Jacqueline paced towards the kitchen again. "I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time, aren't I?"  
>But deep within, she was thrilled. Her life had been too boring. Everyone needed a small dose of thrill in their life, didn't they?<br>She just had to be careful about not overdosing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you everyone who read, followed and favourited :)  
>Feedback makes me so happy!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Roadtrip

Jacqueline's fingers drummed a steady beat on the dashboard, her face not showing any emotion as Alaric drove into the Salvatore property. Deep inside she was so thrilled that she knew it would show if she took off that emotionless mask.  
>She didn't know that a visit to Mystic Falls would be so full of thrill on the very first day. Mystic Falls was, she thought, the place to be.<br>It seemed weird to her that there was no sense of fear in her right now. She was about to meet some vampires and what she felt knowing what vampires were capable of, wasn't what a normal person would feel.  
>"We're here," Alaric said as he cut the engine off.<br>All Jacqueline could do was let out a deep breath before exiting the car.  
>Alaric led her to the front door of the Boarding House.<p>

The door opened before they even had the chance to ring the bell or knock. A man stood at the door, Jacqueline examined him. He seemed to be around the same age as her, physically, that is. His hair was dark, his skin slightly pale and his blue eyes held urgency in them.  
>"Thanks for coming, Ric," the man said as he held the door for them to enter. His eyes slowly travelled to Jacqueline's face, "I see you brought your plus one."<p>

"She can help," Ric said simply as he entered the house. Jacqueline followed.

"I know, I know...just that when someone says 'niece', no one thinks hot girl..." the dark-haired man said with a slight smirk.  
>Was he attempting to flirt? Jacqueline just rolled her eyes.<br>She guessed that he was Damon; he acted like the same way Ric had said.  
>"I'm Damon Salvatore...you're obviously the niece."<br>Damon held out his hand, wearing his signature smirk.

"The niece, you see, has a name and it's Jacqueline Flemming."  
>Jacqueline took his hand and shook it without hesitation. Damon's smirk didn't falter; it was amusing though, the way she didn't hesitate although she knew he was a vampire.<br>Alaric sighed.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon into coffee?"  
>Damon turned and led them to the living room motioned for them to sit. Another man and Elena were sitting on the couch; Jacqueline supposed the guy was Stefan, the younger brother.<p>

"Elena, you already met Jacqueline," Alaric said as he sat down, "Stefan, this is Jacqueline...my niece."

"I don't you not to say that, it'll make you feel old," Jacqueline said with a small smile, "Nice to meet you Stefan."  
>She held out her hand, Stefan took it.<p>

"It's a pleasure," he said with a smile.

Jacqueline sensed that no one really wanted to do introductions so she quickly sat down beside Alaric.

"Elena mentioned you needed my...our help?" Alaric said, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Stefan leaned in, "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

Jacqueline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
>"I just know that they were one of the founding families...how would we know anymore?" she asked.<p>

"Why you wouldn't," Damon said, taking a seat, "but Alaric's dead-not dead vampire wife might."  
>Jacqueline arched an eyebrow in confusion.<p>

"Isobel's research from when she was at Duke," Elena clarified.

"Yeah, her research on this town was mostly rooted in folklore," Jacqueline nodded.

"At the time I thought most of which was fiction," Alaric added.

"Like the amazing vampire story," Damon said with a smirk.  
>Jacqueline concluded that he was the sarcastic type, one who had something to add to everything someone said.<p>

Elena sent a glare towards Damon, "Aside from vampires, what else?"

Jacqueline took a deep breath. Digesting the fact that vampires existed had been difficult enough, another one of the legendary beasts existing would be too much to handle.  
>She shot a look at Alaric, her eyes holding disbelief.<br>"Lycanthrope."  
>The brothers exchanged looks. Elena looked confused.<p>

"Wait, like werewolves?"

The older Salvatore sat up, while everyone shuffled in their seats.  
>"No way," he said, trying to dismiss the theory, "Impossible, way to launchy."<p>

"Well, the vampire story turned out to be true," Jacqueline said with a shrug, her eyebrows rose, challenging him.

"You see, I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Why exactly are you interested in the Lockwoods?" Alaric questioned.  
>The two brothers proceeded to explain the situation.<br>A device that was able to detect vampires had affected the Mayor but vervain hadn't and then his brother had exhibited some inhuman behaviour at the carnival the previous day.

"We're hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," said Elena.

"Well, she's still missing...technically," Jacqueline said.

"Her office is still there at Duke," Alaric added.

"So we can get access to it?" Damon asked.  
>Alaric nodded in response.<br>Damon seemed rather agitated by the thought of having some more supernatural creatures around.  
>"Rick, we don't know what we are dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."<br>Jacqueline couldn't help but smirk a little at the vampire's words.

"So, what exactly brings you to our humble town of Mystic Falls?"  
>Jacqueline looked at Damon.<br>They were currently leaning against the side of the car, waiting outside the Gilbert house for Elena and Ric. Jacqueline had refused to go in, not wanting to make it awkward for Alaric as he was going to be meeting his ex. Family and ex-girlfriend wasn't the best combination in her opinion.

"Work?" she shrugged, "I want to start writing a new book but staying in the same place provides little inspiration."

"Tell me about it, I can't even stay in one place for five years."

"And doing that for over a hundred years must get boring," Jacqueline sent a small smile towards the vampire.

"There are quite a few means of entertainment," Damon raised his eyebrows.  
>Doing that, Jacqueline noticed, seemed to be a habit of his.<p>

"I bet."  
>She shook her head and looked on as Alaric exited the house, Stefan and Elena followed shortly after.<p>

"Get in," Alaric said as he approached them.  
>Jacqueline obeyed and got into the car. She watched from inside as some kind of conflict ensued among three that were outside. She honestly didn't want to know but she had a feeling that things between Elena and Damon weren't good and the drive wouldn't be too pleasant.<p>

And she had been right. Damon kept trying to get Elena to forgive him without apologizing.  
>Elena did have a reason to hate Damon though. Jacqueline learned that he had killed Elena's brother but he had been saved due to the ring he had been wearing, a ring similar to the one Alaric had.<br>That had got her thinking. Damon was one person she didn't want to get too close to, Ric had been right to warn her.  
>They uttered the words 'killed' and 'died' like they were nothing, just a part of everyday life.<br>And maybe it was for them.  
>She wondered if she stayed there things like that would become a part of her life as well. A part of her was scared at the thought.<br>But she wanted to stay; Mystic Falls had a kind of magic that made you want to stay there. She hadn't felt alive in a year or two and somehow now she felt alive...like she was someone new.

"We're here."  
>Alaric's voice caused Jacqueline to come out of her reverie.<br>She hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She took a deep breath and looked around. It had been almost a year and she realised how much she had missed being on the campus. She remembered setting her feet on the campus for the first time...she had been so lost back then.  
>But now she felt like she knew what she was doing.<br>"Come on, let's go," Alaric said as he started walking.  
>She smiled to herself.<p>

When they arrived at Isobel's office building, Jacqueline couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as they entered.  
>The last time she had been there was when Isobel had still occupied the office...when her aunt was human and not undead. She didn't pay attention as Alaric said something to Damon and Elena; he wasn't speaking to her after all.<br>Jacqueline looked up only when they walked into a smaller office. A woman was going through some things; she looked up when Alaric began introducing them.  
>"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."<br>The woman smiled at them and introduced herself as Vanessa. Her eyes shifted to Elena and Damon.  
>"These are my friends Elena and Damon and this is mine and Isobel's niece, Jacqueline. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."<p>

"Yeah, I remember seeing you here," Vanessa addressed Jacqueline.  
>"And please, it's not an imposition. Isobel's office is right through here."<br>She shuffled through some drawers and grabbed a bunch of keys.  
>"She was one of the reasons I went into folklore...I have to ask, has there been any news?"<br>All four of them grew tense at the question and Alaric seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"No, I'm afraid not," he finally replied.

Vanessa unlocked the door to Isobel's office and held the door open for the four of them to enter.  
>"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"<br>All four looked around the room. The shelves were stacked with hundreds, maybe thousands of books and transcripts that Isobel had put together.  
>She had been a very dedicated researcher...but who had known that her dedication would cause her to lose her humanity.<br>Jacqueline remembered coming here to meet Isobel and how she'd always be immersed in her research. Jacqueline had read a lot of her research and had at some point started wondering if it was all true. Everything had seemed so plausible, so real to her when she had just read it, no one could have just come up with it, and now she knew it was all true.  
>She couldn't help but run her along the shelves. It was like they held her essence, Isobel's. Like in them she was still her aunt; loving, caring and <em>human<em>.

"Where did she go?" Damon, who was looking through some things, asked.  
>As if on cue, Vanessa entered the room with a cross-bow in her hands. Jacqueline's heart sped up and her stomach, Vanessa was aiming for Elena. Being closest to her, she rushed and pushed Vanessa against the wall but not before she had taken a shot.<br>Jacqueline could only watch as the arrow headed straight for Elena but within seconds, Damon, just a blur to human eyes appeared in front of Elena. He'd taken the hit.  
>Alaric rushed forward as Jacqueline let go of Vanessa and dragged her out of the office. Jacqueline followed.<p>

Vanessa struggled to free herself but Alaric was obviously stronger. He sat her down and confronted her.  
>"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research."<p>

"Then you know how it's possible," Jacqueline said, leaning against the desk.  
>Elena and Damon arrived just as they were talking and Elena explained things to Vanessa.<br>It didn't take much to convince her to provide them help so they immediately put themselves to work.

Hours of going through all the books resulted in nothing, there was no history of werewolves in Mystic Falls. Their hope had started to dwindle when Vanessa found a book that said of an Aztec legend.  
>"It translates to 'The Curse of the Sun and the Moon."<p>

"It's Native American," Alaric commented.

"Aztecs. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were played by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon is crossing the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall into the werewolves curse turns into a wolf."

Jacqueline just listened silently while Elena and Damon asked questions. It seemed surreal to her that all the things that they were talking about actually made sense to her. Only in her life could something like that happen.  
>Vampires had hunted down almost werewolves down to extinction because their bite was fatal to vampires.<br>She realised that there was so much more to the world than she had known...whether she wanted to know more or not, she hadn't yet decided.  
>"Can I talk to you alone, Jacqueline?"<br>That question made her face Alaric with a confused look. He just motioned for her to follow him out of the office.  
>He turned to face her when they were a good distance away from the door.<br>"I know what you're thinking."

"What?" Jacqueline chuckled, "You're Edward Cullen now?"

"Don't try to laugh it off, Jacqueline," Alaric said, "this is not a game, it's serious and it just plagues your life if you let it."

Jacqueline shook her head, "I can decide for myself, Uncle Ric. Besides, I want to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Anything you want, you know I can."

"You said- you- I thought you had stopped."  
>Alaric suddenly grew uncomfortable.<p>

"I can't just ignore it," Jacqueline shrugged, "Aunt Isobel gave me some books and papers that she thought could explain it all, you know...before she left...I haven't brought myself to read it but now I think I will."

Alaric sighed, "I just think you would be safe if you weren't in Mystic Falls."

"Oh come on, Uncle Ric, I've never liked it safe. And besides my Charlotte apartment is on sale."  
>Jacqueline quickly headed towards where the others were.<br>Alaric was shocked to say the least; it wasn't right that she was there but he knew she was stubborn and now she wouldn't listen. She had been the one he thought would be out of all of this because she was far away and had a job and...She had a chance at life, a normal life. She was throwing that away and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Let's get going," Damon said as he exited Isobel's office.  
>Alaric didn't say a thing; he let Damon and Elena head out first.<p>

Jacqueline had already made it to the door, Alaric called after her, and "You stay, Jacqueline."  
>Jacqueline stopped in her tracks and turning to give him her sweetest smile. Alaric motioned for her to wait for him. He turned towards Vanessa and smiled at her.<br>"I'd like to thank you for your time and...patience, really you could have chosen to not help. I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone."

"Who'd believe me if I did?" Vanessa let out a small laugh, "But all this had got me thinking...did Isobel's disappearance have anything to do with her research?"

Alaric sighed, "She became her research. Isobel wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish."

"I guess that could put strain on a marriage. I just wanted to say that I'll always be here if you need any help."

"No. I mean, you wouldn't want to get caught up in this, it won't let you live."  
>Alaric turned to look at Jacqueline as he finished his sentence.<br>She just looked back at him with a resolution in her eyes.  
>She didn't know why she wanted to stay in Mystic Falls but she did and she would. There was something inside of her that told her to stay...that she needed to stay there because Alaric would need her there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Another chapter!  
>What can I say...winter vacation ends in one week and then school will be on, I just want to post as much as I can.<strong>

**A big thank you to everyone who bothered to read or follow or favourite :)**

**Also a special thank you to ****_ArgentOir_**** for being kind enough to review. As I said, 'You'll forever be seared onto my hearts."This chapter goes out to you.**

**I hope anyone who reads this story enjoys it and forgives me for any mistakes.**


	4. New Plans

Jacqueline tilted her head to the side as she watched her uncle read the newspaper. She had been doing so for the last fifteen minutes and he seemed to be ignoring her existence.  
>"Are you seriously not talking to me?"<br>Alaric just flipped over a new page.  
>"That's kind of juvenile you know?"<p>

"My words don't mean a thing if you don't listen to me."  
>The man folded the newspaper and placed in on the coffee table.<p>

"But Uncle Ric, I am not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself," Jacqueline whined.

"Because you didn't just sound like a seven year old just now."

"I'm serious," she sat up, "I _can _take care of myself and I am gonna find a place for me to stay soon enough."

"You don't get it do you? This town was recently infested with vampires and now the woman who screws up lives for her entertainment has showed up and things don't look too good with Mason Lockwood and things just aren't safe anymore."  
>He looked agitated and Jacqueline hated that she was giving him trouble but she wanted to stay. She <em>had<em> to stay.

"There are hundreds of other people in Mystic Falls and they don't know about vampires or werewolves or any of those things and they lead a perfectly normal life. It's not like these things just randomly attack people. I have my bracelet and I swear I'll drink vervain for extra measure."  
>She was pleading, earnestly begging for him to let her stay.<br>"I finally convinced Beau to let me come and stay…the agency is okay with it too, as long as it means a new book and I think I'll find something here, something worth my time."

Alaric sighed. He didn't know why she was so persistent on staying in Mystic Falls. He didn't know what would compel her to come to a place that wasn't safe. She had been interested in the supernatural but he hadn't known that she would have taken such a huge step. Moving to Mystic Falls knowing about what it held was not a good thing; it hadn't done him any good. He didn't want his niece to get caught up in things that would bring nothing but pain to her.  
>But he told himself that she wasn't a child and that she could take care of herself. She could stay in the shadows, and then she wouldn't face danger.<br>"I can't say no but promise me that you will in no way try to meddle in matters that are dangerous, okay?"

"No promises," Jacqueline pouted but when Alaric sent a glare her way, she held her hands up.  
>"Okay, okay! I won't. I'll sit at home and write and grow fat and when you finally get the time to see me I'll be so fat that you won't recognize me."<p>

"Stop joking around, Miss Grown Up."

"I said I'm not a kid not that I've lost my sense of humor," Jacqueline smiled, "And besides you're the only family I have left."

Alaric shifted in his seat, "Don't say that, you have your Mom."

Jacqueline shook her head, "That's not what I meant. Mom has a life of her own, in Tennessee, she's happy there. It's like a bubble that I shouldn't burst, you know. You're the only one I don't need to hide things from."

That made Alaric smile. It was true. They were the only family left to each other, they didn't have to lie to each other, they didn't need to hide things.  
>"I know. And I'll always be there for you, okay, no matter what."<p>

"And I'll always there for _you_."  
>She moved forward to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her in a manner that was protective.<br>"You smell like home, Uncle Ric."  
>Ric chuckled and Jacqueline smiled to herself.<br>Ric had been the only father figure in her life; he'd been the one who had threatened to break her first date's teeth if he tried anything. He had been the one who had taught her about cars, he had been the one who tried to make her understand football although it was apparent that she never would.  
>He'd always been there to protect her.<p>

"So what do you think about it?" the realtor asked as they stood in the living room of the small apartment.  
>It was an apartment on the outskirts of the town, a twenty minute ride from the town square.<br>It had a living room and a kitchen that was adjacent to it, two bedrooms and two bathrooms and a patio that was big enough for them to have a grill. The apartment was cozy; Jacqueline thought she could turn it into a home. And it was on sale for less than what she had gotten from the sale of her apartment in Charlotte.

"I like it," Jacqueline smiled at the man; she turned to the woman beside her, "What do you think Jenna?"  
>Jacqueline's earlier been reluctant at going house hunting with Jenna but all the discomfort at being with the woman had vanished once they had gotten talking. Jacqueline found out that Jenna was just a young woman who was trying to make it as a guardian. Although she didn't know anything about being a guardian, she found Jenna pleasant. She was fun to hang out with. Alaric had made a good choice.<p>

"It's nice, small and cozy; just right for one person to live in."  
>The older woman smiled at the younger.<br>Jacqueline was glad she had found the house in a short period of time…moving her things from Charlotte would have become a hassle if she hadn't found a place to live. Inside she was jumping like a teenage girl, she was _that_ excited to live in Mystic Falls. It was warm and sunny most of the time and it…she didn't know why…it felt like home.

Jacqueline plopped herself down on one of the bar stools as soon as she entered the Grill. Moving had been exhausting to say the least. The movers had arrived with her stuff the day before and she had started unpacking with Alaric's help all day and had fallen asleep on her newly unpacked couch. Today, she had put all the things in place with Alaric and Jenna's help; they were really the greatest people ever.  
>She had finally had the time to get out of her apartment and she had automatically made her way to the Grill. There was something about the place.<br>She ordered a drink and just looked around the place. The place was filled with people who had come to enjoy their evening: some were at the pool table, some sitting with their friends in their booths. Jacqueline wished for some company. And as if the gods above had heard her, she heard someone sit on the stool beside her, she turned to look and she face to face with the older Salvatore. Not the company she had been wishing for.

"And what is the writer doing this evening? Thinking about how the world is a dream for those who choose to sleep and a nightmare for those who wish to wake up?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes at his words but couldn't stop herself from asking, "You read it?"

"Of course I did," Damon smirked, "It was good enough."

Jacqueline raised her hand to her chest in fake gratitude, "That was exactly what I was aiming for," she said, "I was hoping that when the great Damon Salvatore read it, he'd find it 'good enough'."

"I didn't know you were fan."

"Of course, how could I not be Mr. Salvatore? After all, you turned my aunt."

"You're aunt was a fan too."  
>Jacqueline felt a pang in her chest at his words. She knew Isobel had left willingly but still, talking about her in casual conversation still seemed inappropriate. She cursed herself for bring her aunt up.<br>"So, our writer finally settled herself into Mystic Falls?"

The bartender arrived and placed a glass of bourbon in front of Jacqueline, and waited for Damon's order.  
>"I'll have what she's having," he stated and watched Jacqueline as she almost emptied the glass in one sip.<p>

"What?" she asked when she noticed him watching her with his eyebrows raised.

"For someone who's drinking just got legal, you do drink a lot."

"And who in the world has waited to start drinking until they became of legal age?"

"Of course, were you one of the Sorority girls?"

Jacqueline made a face, "What do you think?"

"You were probably the one who never spoke to anyone. Turned down a lot of guys, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? I'm probably one of those forever alone types."  
>The bartender interrupted their conversation again. Damon didn't even turn to look at the bartender; he grabbed the glass out of his hands and resumed the conversation.<p>

"No, you were probably waiting to move to Mystic Falls and meet a handsome guy at the bar who would engage you in pointless conversation."

Jacqueline smirked, "Yeah, maybe I was. The handsome guy is taking a while to arrive though, have you seen that handsome guy?"

"I have actually," the vampire leaned in, "I see him every time I look in the mirror."

"The next time you see him tell him that…"  
>Jacqueline leaned in further, her lips near his ears.<br>"His looks might not be enough to impress this girl."  
>She drew back slowly, a smirk on her lips.<p>

"We'll see about that."  
>The vampire's devious smirk grew wider and Jacqueline then realized what she had done.<p>

"Sure…"  
>She now couldn't come up with anything. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to provoke a vampire.<p>

"So, Miss Writer, I was hoping I could be of some help."  
>The sudden change of topic surprised her but she was relieved all the same.<p>

"You didn't offer help when I needed it," she shook her head; "I would have really appreciated your super-strength while moving."

"I'll fix that."  
>And there it was, that devious smirk which actually made Jacqueline want to slap him.<br>However, she gestured for him to continue.  
>"Since you're new here, wouldn't it good if your tried making some? Have a house-warming party or something."<br>She was surprised that his actually made sense.

"That is a good idea," Jacqueline nodded, "but I don't have anyone to invite just Uncle Ric and Jenna."

"And then you have me," Damon placed his glass down on the counter, "I can take care of the guests, I'm sure I can get Jenna to invite some of her friends."

Jacqueline hesitated.  
>What reason did he have for being so neighborly? Why'd he want to help her?<br>He was supposed to be a dick. That's what Alaric had said. And of what she'd observed, he wasn't the nicest person in the world.  
>But then what motive would he have for helping her have a house party?<br>"I can't help but think that you have an ulterior motive but I'm gonna accept your help."

"You can count on me."  
>And not one word of that sentence did Jacqueline believe.<br>She suddenly realized that Alaric wouldn't be too pleased with her new…whatever-ship this was with Damon.  
>But she didn't think that the older Salvatore would allow her to fall back on her words now.<br>_Jacqueline Flemming, you're in for a treat,_ she thought humorlessly.


	5. Party Horrors

Jacqueline sighed as she looked around the place with her hands on her hips.  
>She had known and she dad known that there had been an ulterior motive and she regretted saying yes with all her being.<br>And it wasn't like Ric hadn't made her regret it.

_"What were you thinking?" Alaric demanded as he led her away from the Grill's parking lot._

_"I—"  
>Jacqueline couldn't complete her sentence.<em>

_"You know it's a great idea, Ric."  
>Both uncle and niece stopped in their tracks at the sound of the familiar voice. Alaric turned, his stance was protective.<em>

_"Your great ideas include bloodshed, Damon."  
>The vampire walked away from the shadows and revealed himself.<em>

_"They also involve brilliance that very few are capable of."  
>Damon's face showed nothing but smug satisfaction.<br>The other two said nothing.  
>"Think about it Ric, Jenna comes along and she can invite some of her friends."<em>

_"You are not using her house for your games."_

But in turn, he was going to use her house for his game.  
>She had let him.<br>Alaric had let him.  
>They had let him use her house for his game. She would invite him to her house, and then he'd be able to enter whenever he wanted to.<br>She didn't know what would happen today, but she was prepared.  
>The sound of the doorbell rung loud and Jacqueline finally moved. She didn't know what she was feeling but she could feel her stomach tie itself into knots.<br>It was a fine idea, it was a great idea, nothing could go wrong, she told herself.

She walked to the door grudgingly.  
>With a deep breath, she attempted to calm her nerves.<br>She opened the door and a bright smile greeted her, "Hey Jacqueline."

"Hey, Jenna!" Jacqueline moved out of the way and let her guest enter.  
>Here we go.<p>

So far so good, that was all Jacqueline told herself as she sat back on the couch.  
>Everyone had arrived and she was content that her house warming party looked normal…on the outside.<br>Two vampires and a werewolf.  
>Who else could claim that they had played host to creatures like that?<br>She was surprised when Elena had arrived with her friend Caroline who, it turned out, was a vampire.  
>A surprisingly nice vampire though and she wasn't complaining.<br>Damon was probably scheming and she had left him to that. She was secretly hoping that his plans wouldn't come through because honestly, she was having a good time.

They were currently playing Pictionary and Damon had made it his mission to make it obvious to Mason that he knew about his secret.  
>Damon had drawn what she guessed was a dog with a tutu although she didn't really know what he was implying through it.<br>She shouted out her guess which was obviously wrong.  
>"Dancing with the wolves."<br>Everyone turned towards Mason who looked anything but playful.

"Mason wins…again."  
>Damon announced, not very enthusiastic.<p>

Jacqueline got up.  
>She really didn't want a full-on supernatural confrontation in her living room. If she could, she'd have pushed Damon out of the window long ago.<br>"I'll go get the pie," she said.

She entered the kitchen and leaned against the island.  
>"You seem stressed."<br>She turned towards the door; Damon was entering the kitchen like he owned the place.

"You've obviously not heard of the word subtle," Jacqueline straightened up and reached for the box that held the pie.  
>What could she say? She wasn't really good with desserts.<p>

"He should know that I know," Damon walked towards her, "And I will make sure everybody knows."

"Jenna, Damon," Jacqueline placed the pie on a plate.

"She's kind of tipsy, she won't even know," he gave her a smirk that dripped with confidence.  
>"Now give me your silver set."<p>

"What if I don't have one?" Jacqueline challenged.

"Oh, all moms give their daughters silver sets, you can't be an exception."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes but pointed towards one of the cabinets.  
>"You do your thing, whatever, I'm gonna call them in."<p>

Why was she even agreeing to everything he said?  
>If it wasn't for the vervain bracelet she was wearing and the vervain spiked water she had drunk that morning, she would've thought that he was compelling her.<br>She entered the living room.  
>"Hey guys, come on in for dessert."<br>They all got up. That was when she realized that the two teens had left.  
>"Where are Elena and Caroline?"<p>

"They had to leave," said Jenna happily, "it's good though."

"Yeah."  
>Jacqueline just let out a nervous chuckle.<p>

They entered the kitchen and Damon put his finale into action.  
>The vampire put the placed the pie in front of Mason, including the silver knife from Jacqueline's set.<br>The three of them, Alaric, Damon and Jacqueline watched in anticipation as the supposed werewolf picked up the die with his hands and not the knife.  
>Jacqueline couldn't help but look at Alaric at Mason's actions.<br>He just shook his head slowly.  
>"I apologize, I'm an animal."<p>

_Great, _Jacqueline thought, _now he's playing along._  
>She had the urge to roll her eyes but she suppressed it.<br>"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.  
>He was such a life-saver. Jacqueline smiled.<br>But then maybe he genuinely wanted to know. Jenna was amazing after all.  
>The conversation was beginning to sound a bit normal but Damon couldn't have much of it, could he?<br>He had to drop an allusion again. And now Mason seemed intent on joining into it.

"How about a toast?" Jacqueline quickly intervened. She raised the bottle of beer she had been sipping.  
>"To new friends."<p>

Everyone raised their bottles.  
>"Cheers!"<p>

Alaric looked at Jacqueline, "It's weird though you're still my niece."

"I know, I know," Jacqueline laughed.

"He's very into making himself feel old, isn't he?" Jenna joined in.

"I saw you as a kid, drinking with you just feels weird," Alaric sat up and shrugged.

"Whatever old man," Jacqueline said and went over to hug him.  
>The others chuckled. And obviously two of them didn't sound genuine.<p>

Jacqueline was exhausted. Yeah, that was the only good way to explain it.  
>And seeing the two men leave was the best thing that had happened all day.<br>So obviously, Mason turning at the door really made Jacqueline want to push him out.  
>"No takers for some more drinks at the Grill? I feel like I'm with a bunch of adults here."<p>

"I prefer the term role model," Jenna said.

"Oh, come on," Mason turned to Jacqueline, "You're young!"

"Well, the young person needs to clean up," Jacqueline shook her head but there was a smile on her face.

"Thanks for having me, it was awesome."  
>They shook hands and Mason bid farewell with a promise to catch the game next week from Alaric.<p>

Jacqueline was more than pleased to see Damon leave.  
>He was really trying to win Jenna over and that made her wonder why exactly he was trying to do so.<br>The door shut behind Damon.  
>Jacqueline turned to Alaric and Jenna, "You guys can leave if you want too."<p>

"Ah…no, we can't leave you to clean up by yourself," Jenna patted Jacqueline's shoulder.

Jacqueline let out a small laugh, "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

Over thirty minutes later, they were done with all the cleaning.  
>Jenna was sprawled out on the couch, the drowsiness that alcohol brings clearly taking over while Jacqueline was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.<br>Her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was in deep thought and her arms were crossed.  
>To anyone it would look like she was just lost in thoughts but really she wasn't.<br>Her eyes were trained on a spoon that was on the dining table, a few feet away.  
>She hadn't done this in a while. She had vowed not to because it was unnatural…no one else could do that, why should she?<br>But now she wanted to because…now she knew it was okay.

The spoon on the table began to move.  
>She concentrated harder.<br>Initially, it wasn't even visible but the spoon was moving.  
>It was raising itself and soon it was levitating in the air.<br>A smile tugged at her lips.  
>It felt good…the feeling of controlling something. The air was clearer now, all her senses alert. She felt like something inside of her was glowing. Her smile grew wider as she let the feeling of ecstasy take over.<p>

"Jae?"  
>And it was all gone with the sound of Alaric's voice.<br>The spoon dropped to the counter again with a clang.  
>Startled, Jacqueline gasped and looked at Alaric.<p>

"Uncle Ric…I—"

Alaric shook his head.  
>"I saw that."<p>

Jacqueline sighed, "It- I just did it, I don't know why."

"I literally don't know what to say."  
>Turns out, Jacqueline didn't have much to say either. The room was silent.<br>"I thought you didn't want to do it anymore."

"I changed my mind."  
>Her answer was curt.<p>

"It's—its fine. Looking at the people I'm surrounded by…a niece who had telekinetic powers seems fine."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."  
>Jacqueline was looking at her feet now.<p>

"It isn't of course…just, haven't you ever wondered how could do that?"  
>Alaric took a few steps closer to his niece.<p>

"I have and Aunt Isobel…before she," there was a pause, "left she gave a ton of her research for me to read. But then she disappeared and I couldn't bring myself to read it. Then I stopped doing it all together because I thought it was not natural…but now…"  
>She didn't continue.<p>

"You want to know."  
>Jacqueline nodded.<br>"Go ahead. If that makes you feel better…if you think it will help you have a perspective on life, then you should do it."

And that was exactly what Jacqueline found herself doing hours later when she was alone with the silence.  
>She had brought out the box that held all that her aunt had left her.<br>She took a deep breath and placed the box on her bed, she then climbed onto the bed too and started digging out the apparently ancient books.  
>She'd finally know now.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I am sorry, sorrier than I've ever been. I deserve to die for not updating.  
>BUT! K-POP!<br>Ahhh...they're so awesome. I have relapsed and I have no regrets. 비투비 fighting.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy the chapter :)**_


	6. Seraph?

She felt horrible.  
>That wasn't what she expected to feel after reading her aunt's research on what she was and how she could do the things she could do.<br>She had read all night and had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning. But she had hardly slept. Her eyes had shut themselves but she was aware of everything. She knew that she was lying in her bed, she was aware of the breaths she was taking and she was even aware of the air in the room.  
>There was a pounding in her head worse than any hangover.<p>

Jacqueline lay in her bed, not wanting to get up.  
>She could feel the sunlight on her face but she kept her eyes closed. Maybe it was late in the morning.<br>But she couldn't lay in bed forever.  
>Slowly, she forced herself up. Her head was spinning and she was nauseous. With every breath she took the feeling of nausea became stronger.<br>She got of the bed and headed towards her bathroom.

Jacqueline stood in front of the mirror, her hands resting on the counter. She yawned, but stifled it halfway when she almost puked her guts out.  
>The woman in the mirror looked exactly how she felt like: hell.<br>Why did she feel this way?  
>She had expected to feel…liberated, free.<br>Now all she had were more questions.

How in the fucking world could someone be half-angel?

"Are you serious?" Alaric asked, genuinely shocked.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Jacqueline relaxed into the couch.  
>They were currently in Alaric's apartment.<br>Jacqueline couldn't keep it to herself, she had to tell him.  
>When she'd finally brought herself to make a sound, she'd called Alaric and told him that she had to meet him, that it was urgent.<p>

"Half-angel? I haven't even heard of angels being real. How?" Alaric shook his head.  
>Jacqueline didn't blame him. She herself was not ready to accept it. She was normal. She had had a family; her mom, grandparents, aunt and uncle. She went through her teens like everyone else did. She fell in love with the wrong guys. She went to college; got a degree and now she had a job.<br>But then she couldn't tell herself…not everyone moved things with their mind, not everyone could sense what others were feeling.  
>And then there was the big missing piece to her puzzle; where was her Dad? Who was he? And now more importantly: what was he?<p>

When Jacqueline didn't reply, Alaric continued, "But seeing that your aunt's research is almost always accurate, we shouldn't take it lightly."  
>He reached for the big leather-bound book on the coffee table and flipped through the pages.<br>Most of it was in Latin but he could see his ex-wife's handwriting on the margins.

"That book says angels were created to protect humans from vampires and werewolves and the like," Jacqueline said, looking at nothing in particular.

"But that could only mean your father was an angel."

Jacqueline turned her gaze to Alaric, "I know. Apparently angels can mess with minds…create and delete memories. It's only possible that he did that to my Mom."  
>She couldn't help but let the frown on her face become deeper.<br>Why would he do that?

"Can angels—"

"Apparently, they can. They have human bodies when they are on earth, supposedly because seeing an angel in its true form could prove fatal."

Alaric just looked at her with raised eyebrows. He couldn't really find the words to say.  
>What could they do about it anyways?<br>She seemed, after all, to be born that way. Moreover, there was no one in town who they could trust with that information.  
>"What all can you do?"<br>That just came out of his mouth.

"I don't know," Jacqueline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm just half an angel."

"But you do have telekinetic powers."

"I do," she nodded, "I can also tell how people are feeling…not read minds or anything 'cause that would be creepy but I see people's auras when I want to and their feelings show."

"I didn't know that," Alaric placed the book back down on the table.

"Of course you didn't."  
>Her gaze turned blank again.<br>"What do we do?"

Alaric sighed.  
>"Nothing. Let's try to keep this a secret."<p>

"Yeah."

Alaric now sat next to Jacqueline on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Come on. We'll deal with it."<p>

"I know but—"

"No buts. The Historical Society has organized a volunteer picnic today and I signed you up."  
>Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at him.<br>He just held up his arms in surrender.  
>"It's a new town. You should be meeting people, doing nothing to do with the supernatural remember?"<p>

Jacqueline rolled her eyes and faked a laugh, "How am I to do something non-supernatural when I seem to be supernatural."

Alaric patted her back.  
>"No excuses."<p>

She couldn't believe she had missed that.  
>'…I signed you up.'<br>Singular. One. Just her.  
>That meant that it was just her driving to the site of the new public park.<br>It's gonna be fun, she told herself.  
>Mystic Falls seemed to be the kind of town that always had some occasion for people or other. Maybe she'd meet new people; people that weren't always plotting deaths.<br>With that hope in her mind, she exited her car after parking it.

The site was beautiful.  
>The woods surrounding it gave it a sense of comfort. The grass was green and lush, she smell the freshness in the air. A smile crept up on her face. The children ran about, acting busy. The adults were actually busy.<br>When she heard the sound of running water, she realized that there was a stream that flowed close by.  
>This was healthy. This was what she was supposed to do.<p>

"Hey! Jacqueline!"  
>And this was what she hoped she wouldn't have to do.<br>She turned at the sound of the regrettably familiar voice.

"Hey Mason."

Mason Lockwood walked up to her with a smile. Jacqueline returned one and prayed that it didn't look as fake as it was.  
>"So, volunteering?"<p>

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Rick signed me up."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people."  
>Jacqueline didn't know if she felt grateful or if she wanted to drown herself in the stream.<br>But she had to meet people, didn't she? If she wanted to have a life in the town, she'd have to know people.

The first person Mason introduced her to was his sister-in-law and the town's mayor, Mayor Lockwood. She was a tall, middle-aged woman with dark hair and dark eyes. The way she carried herself clearly showed that she was a woman of power.  
>"Jacqueline Flemming," Jacqueline introduced herself as she held out her hand for the older woman to shake.<p>

"Carol Lockwood," Mayor Lockwood shook her hand, "Welcome to Mystic Falls. You've made a good choice."  
>Jacqueline nodded in agreement; though not the safest, Mystic Falls was alluring in a way that no other place Jacqueline had been to was. It had just pulled her in and almost wrapped her in warmth almost like a blanket. She loved Mystic Falls.<p>

In a few minutes, she found herself helping with the cleaning. She smiled at strangers and introduced herself to people who spoke to her.  
>It was the most amount of time Jacqueline had spent outdoors in a long, long while.<br>The job was exhausting but she liked it. It was nice, being a part of something.  
>Her day was looking good.<p>

She didn't know how much time had passed but Jacqueline was now starting to get tired. She dumped her latest load of garbage into a garbage can and made her way towards a table which had a stock of bottles on it. Grabbing a bottle, she took the lid off.  
>"You look happy."<p>

"A moment ago, yeah I was," she said, not masking her disappointment.  
>She didn't even turn to face him.<p>

"Oh, come on, you were secretly hoping you'd meet me," the vampire stood beside her.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?"  
>Jacqueline looked up at him and of course he looked smug.<p>

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not."  
>She had nothing to say. Arguing with him was useless.<br>She couldn't let him get to her, could she?  
>Now that his new hobby seemed to be bothering her; she chose not to argue. But she really hoped that he would go away.<p>

Jacqueline turned away from Damon, only to see his brother walking towards them.  
>She couldn't help but roll her eyes.<br>Stefan seemed to be okay. He was nicer and seemed more…human but no, she didn't want to have a nice chat with the Salvatore brothers.  
>Jacqueline genuinely tried to smile at the younger Salvatore but she was quite sure that it looked like she had swallowed a moth.<br>Stefan just smiled at her politely. Stefan was so much more polite too.

"Will you stop provoking him?" Stefan addressed his brother.

"I'm trying to call a truce," Damon replied.

"Wasn't that—"  
>Stefan couldn't complete his sentence due to the intervention of one of the girls at the lemonade sale.<p>

"Would you like some lemonade?"

Jacqueline gladly accepted and surprisingly, so did Damon.  
>Jacqueline took a sip and felt the sweet and tart taste fill her mouth.<br>Soon after which Damon began to choke on the lemonade.  
>She quickly placed her cup down at began rubbing Damon's back, although she wasn't sure if it would help. Why would a vampire be choking anyways?<br>She got the answer soon enough.

"Vervain," Damon said in a hoarse whisper.

Jacqueline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her day went downhill from then.

Jacqueline wanted to head home.  
>She thought she had had enough for a day and longed for the comfort of just being at home. She wanted to kick off her shoes and jump into bed at stay there.<br>It had been a great day. She had actually been meeting new people and she had made quite a few acquaintances, which was great. She'd almost forgotten about the research.  
>But then the Salvatore brothers happened.<br>She wanted to go home but there was this feeling in her gut. A feeling that told her something wasn't right.  
>A feeling that made her walk away from her car and towards the woods.<p>

She walked cautiously through the woods; she couldn't hear the noise from the nearby park. The woods had a different air than the rest of the place. It wasn't cold but Jacqueline felt the hair at the back of her neck standing up, her arms were covered in goose bumps.  
>The sound of the twigs breaking was too loud and crisp.<br>_I shouldn't be here_; she said that to herself about a hundred times.  
>She didn't know where she was going. Why was she going anywhere?<p>

Her heart almost jumped to her mouth when she heard leaves rustling in the distance. She wanted to turn back but then she realized that she didn't know the way. She was scared.  
>She stopped beside a tall tree, her breath growing ragged. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.<p>

"Jacqueline?"  
>Jacqueline's eyes shot open at the soft, cautious voice. Relief washed over her as her eyes met those of Elena Gilbert's.<p>

"Elena," Jacqueline couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape her lips, "and Caroline."  
>The blonde vampire looked at her in confusion.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Jacqueline said simply, "What are the two of you doing here?"  
>Elena hesitated.<br>"Something is wrong."

"Sheriff Forbes knows," Elena said in a low voice, obviously worried.

"She doesn't only know, Elena," Caroline put in, "she's gonna kill them."

Jacqueline's eye brows furrowed. The 'them' were probably the Salvatores.  
>"You should probably go," Elena said to Jacqueline, clearly not wanting to have that conversation.<p>

"I'm coming."  
>Jacqueline crossed her arms.<br>Elena sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Caroline started walking ahead, "We're not having this conversation now. Come along everybody."  
>Elena started after her friend and Jacqueline followed.<br>She didn't know why she did. She didn't know why she was going with them or why she wanted to.  
>She didn't owe the Salvatore brothers anything. Hell, she didn't even think they could do anything. Caroline was the only one who could do any damage and the officials were sure to be able to fight one vampire.<br>_But maybe, _a small part of her said, _maybe I can help._

The three girls walked through the woods quickly and in no time, they were at the entrance of the ruins of the old Lockwood property.  
>Jacqueline once again couldn't help but be awestruck at the little secrets that the town held.<p>

Caroline abruptly stopped walking.  
>"She's going to kill them."<p>

Elena's breath caught in her throat, "Why are you stopping? We need to stop her!"

"She'll find out about me," said the blonde vampire in exasperation.  
>She was conflicted, Jacqueline could tell but Jacqueline couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Elena didn't say a word, she just entered the ruins.  
>…and Jacqueline followed.<br>As expected, it was dark and bleak inside the ruins. The two girls tried their best to not make noise but failed. A gate creaked loudly as they passed by it.  
>Both their hearts started beating fast, of course someone had heard it.<br>Inevitably, a deputy started towards them.

Jacqueline couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her heart in her chest. Everything stopped for a second and before she knew what she was doing, her right hand lifted itself and the deputy went flying towards the wall. She heard a small crack as the deputy's back hit the stone wall.  
>Elena looked at her with her mouth open but Jacqueline's face betrayed no emotion.<br>"What are the two of you doing here?" Sheriff Forbes' face was a mask of pure shock.  
>There was another noise behind them.<br>"Who else is with you?"  
>In a blur, Caroline entered the cell.<br>Jacqueline took a deep breath and looked away from the sight taking place in front of her.

Jacqueline's hands were shaking as she sat beside Caroline at the entrance of the cell.  
>The dead bodies of the two deputies lay on the ground; Damon was feeding from one of them.<br>She looked at Sheriff Forbes and could feel the woman's pain. She'd spent her life trying to keep people safe from vampires and now her daughter was one of them.

Caroline was trying to convince her mother to keep it a secret but Sheriff Forbes wouldn't budge from her ideals. Deep down Caroline knew her mother wouldn't ever help the kind of creature she had become but that meant death for her mother; and she couldn't lose her mother.

"Relax guys, no one is killing anybody," Damon said. But his actions showed otherwise; he had Sheriff Forbes in his grip. But slowly he released her, "You're my friend."

It would be an understatement if Jacqueline said she was glad to be out of the woods. She headed towards her car.  
>This day was supposed to be nice. Healthy.<br>Of course, that wasn't to be.  
>She wanted to go home, she wanted to lie down and not get up again and she decided she'd do exactly that.<br>She unlocked her car and was about to enter when, "I saw all of it."  
>Her heart skipped beat.<p>

"What do you mean?" she turned to see Damon. His expression wasn't as playful as it always was.

"I saw what you did."  
>In a flash, he was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist.<br>"What are you, Jacqueline Flemming?"

"That is none of your business."  
>With much effort, Jacqueline freed herself from his grip and got into her car.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<br>**_

_**Here you go. Sorry for the laaaaate update.**_

_**Things in school are hectic and since it's my last year in school, I want to take in every moment.**_

_**Also...the thing with Kris' lawsuit...I doubt if anyone knows what I'm talking about but God, it's taking a toll on me. I don't know when I grew so attached to EXO but turns out I did and I feel horrible and scared. I don't want things to fall apart for them. I do support Kris and whatever he is doing.**_

_**To any EXO fans that may read this: Let's stick together, okay? We are one. Let's support them as a whole because 6+6=1, right?  
>Galaxy oppa is our style, ne?<br>And let's try to keep calm and stop ourselves from spreading false rumours, speculations and assumptions.**_

_**To other readers: Yes, I probably need to sort out my priorities. And it's okay if you're judging me right now. Haha...  
>-sigh-<strong>_


	7. Keeping Tabs

The scalding cup of coffee almost burned Jacqueline's throat but she didn't mind. The bitter taste left her mind clearer than it had been a few moments ago.  
>She placed the mug back on her desk.<br>She leaned back on the chair as she pulled up her long brown hair into a messy ponytail. She couldn't concentrate on what she was trying to type. Her mind was a mess…not an organised one that it usually was.  
>She was trying to write at least something, so that when Beau called she wouldn't be lying about having something written down. As it turned out though, all she could think of was how she had seen two men being slaughtered right before her eyes and how she didn't even think much of it when it happened. She should have been traumatised but when she looked back was the need for them to be dead if they were to make it out safely.<br>Was this what Mystic Falls did to everyone who knew of its dark secrets? And so quick too?

Jacqueline just crossed her arms and sat back for a while.  
>This is exactly what she had signed up for.<br>She reached for the mug of coffee and took a large gulp.

The sound of footstep on the wooden floor of her bedroom made her go still, her senses alert. She didn't turn around though; she had a pretty good idea about who it was. Her assumption was only proved right when his voice broke the peaceful silence that Jacqueline had previously been dwelling in.  
>"How his my favourite new writer doing on this fine afternoon?"<p>

Jacqueline hesitated, "Great."

"You don't sound all that great," Damon Salvatore now made his way towards where the brunette was seated, looking like she hadn't had a good night's sleep.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."  
>She finally turned in her chair to look at the vampire who now was most comfortably and casually seated on her bed.<br>She frowned; she didn't like random people hopping on her bed like they owned it. She didn't like this situation even more because of the fact that the random person was Damon Salvatore.

"Oh," he let out a condescending little laugh as he looked up from the photo frame that was on her bedside table, "I make it my business when girls who send grown men flying without touching them move to my town."

Jacqueline let out a similar laugh, "You don't own Mystic Falls, Damon. Anyone can move here."

"Not when they clearly aren't human," he now stood up and moved closer to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline didn't flinch, "And what made you think that?"

Damon just smirked at her and reached behind him in a quick move and before Jacqueline could even process what he was going, he flung a fairly large object at her.  
>He aimed for her face and the photo frame that he had been observing before was heading straight to her.<br>But in a matter of seconds –no, milliseconds– the frame hit the wall at the far end of the room, away from both Damon and Jacqueline.

Damon spared a small glance at the frame that now lay shattered on the floor and then turned to the woman who was still seated. Both her breathing and her pulse had quickened, he could hear it.  
>"Are you trying to tell me that my aim is just that bad?"<p>

"This," Jacqueline finally stood up, "is none of your business."

"Come on," he waved her off, "Katherine is in town, Mason is an ass and a werewolf, no one knows if the Tyler kid is suddenly come and attack me and now you do witchy stuff. And you're telling me none if this is my business."

Jacqueline crossed her arms, "You can get yourself into whoever's business you want except for mine."

"Things don't quite happen our way now, do they?"  
>In a flash, Damon had her pinned against the wall. He enjoyed the way her eyes widened as the breath got knocked off her lungs. Her pulse was speeding and he could just hear the blood flowing in her veins.<p>

"Get off me."  
>She tried to push him off despite knowing that her strength compared to his was almost negligible.<p>

"No," the smirk in his voice was evident, "you're coming with me."

Jacqueline's arms were folded over her chest and her eyebrows rising in question.  
>She refused to say or do anything. She wasn't going to let him manipulate her into doing something.<p>

"Show me what you're made of, Jackie," Damon drawled, his signature smirk evident.

"Let's not come up with horrible nicknames for each other," Jacqueline said, her nose scrunched up in distaste at the nickname the vampire had apparently come up with on the spot.

She was supposed to be scared.  
>After all, she was in the middle of the woods with a hundred-something year old vampire. The said vampire could do...almost anything to her.<br>But all she felt was irritation.  
><em>She<em> hadn't come to terms with the whole angel fiasco, how was she supposed to explain it to _him_?  
>There was also the fact that she owed him no explanation whatsoever.<p>

"Come on, Jacqueline," Damon tilted his head as he started closing the large gap between the two of them.  
>Jacqueline stood her ground, trying to look unfazed by the sudden coldness his eyes had taken over by. He had dragged her to the outskirts of town and she had not been able to do anything to defend herself. She didn't want to be near him but could do little to resist.<br>She wanted to get away but the look on his face told her he would in no way allow that.

Jacqueline took a deep breath and continued to stand there in silence. She met his eyes.  
>And he saw the challenge in hers.<p>

Jacqueline just felt a swift breeze hit her.  
>She was thrown back and didn't even have the time to gasp when in an instant her back met the trunk of a tree.<br>The action literally knocked the breath out of her lungs and a dull ache made itself known on her back.

Damon smirked.  
>"You should be able to defend yourself in a town full of dangerous creatures," his voice was low, feral.<br>His hand was closed around her neck in a grip that wasn't too tight but it still made it difficult for her to breath. In a fruitless attempt to make him loosen his grip, she tried to pry his hands off her. With gritted teeth, she stopped her vain efforts and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Get off me, Damon Salvatore," she voice was low as well but it held a small amount of fear, just the right amount to make Damon smirk in triumph.

"Full name for a dramatic effect?"  
>Damon's smirk was unrelenting.<br>Jacqueline looked up at him sharply but said nothing. His grip loosened.  
>As soon as it did, his eyes widened and in a fraction of a second he was sent flying several yards away.<p>

The vampire stood up slowly, dusting his clothes like random women sent him flying every day.  
>With slow steps he came closer again.<br>"That's what I'm talking about."

Jacqueline saw him for five seconds and then he was gone again.  
>She gasped, expecting another attack soon but it never came.<br>She looked around like prey that sensed its predator closing in on it. Her blue eyes were opened wide. She was tough but when faced with actual danger, that toughness gave away.  
>Damon Salvatore pure, unpredictable danger and she was completely aware of it.<p>

A tree branch snapped loudly somewhere to Jacqueline's right. Before she even had the time to turn her head, Damon was in front of her again, brandishing a broken branch with ragged edges. He held it just a few inches above where her heart was.  
>Again, he was sent flying.<p>

Damon stood up with a smirk, stepping towards her again. He disappeared from her sight again. This time, Jacqueline didn't have to wait.  
>She felt his left arm wrap around her waist from behind while his right hand roughly cupped her face.<br>She could feel his breath on her ear.

"One snap and you'd be gone, Jackie," he chuckled in her ear.  
>Jacqueline took a loud and deep breath, no words came out.<br>"Let's go get some drinks, Miss Flemming."  
>He released her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**It has been a long, long while. I am very sorry and am grateful to all the wonderful people who followed and favourited during my absence. You guys were the reason I finally found the inspiration to update.  
>Studies and my story on Asianfanfics has been taking up all my time and creativity.<strong>_


End file.
